patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Payback Saga
What About What Happened The Saga begins when the Dark Bar Villains exit the building & put together their own hideout to proceed with their plans of payback starting with Spinal, Super Macho Man & Bald Bull, however they did not realise that Patricia & Sukanku were actually taking Emerald's advice on finding them to earn their apology. As Patricia & Sukanku arrive, only a couple neutral residents are here in the Dark Bar with LeFwee cooking when Cyberdemon is absent. Even more so Patricia & Sukanku manage to find Carol, Pretty Bomber, Stef and Violet the Shy Girl, along with King Midas the II. The skunks called Layla to bring only Carol, Pretty Bomber, Stef & Violet while King Midas the II returns to his golden mountain, as for the rest of the neutral villains, due to Patricia and Sukanku following the instructions of Emerald by understanding the villains without reformation, LeFwee thinks of returning to his adventures with Aeon Calcos, Ba Boom Triplets and Vantinus, while the skunks think of what they can do for the Rabid Heavy. Meanwhile, May's Ship was under attack by Spinal's pirate ship & Spinal had both her & Tracer & the rest of the crew tied up for one purpose & it's bringing Nina Oxton's back to life. The girls try to break free, but Spinal uses his sword to behead Tracer to grab hold onto her body to reattach Nina's head with Tracer's body, using the power he had left, admittingly not as unpredictable as he was before, to resurrect Nina Oxton's & reassures May that Tracer will be revived, before knocking her unconscious to avoid being ratted out by her, with the two carrying May & Tracer's head to the Nanman Tribe to Offer bags of gold coins for the resurrection of Tracer without the recent bad memories of ever being happen. The Nanman's Shaman begin resurrecting Tracer, as Spinal & Nina left to do some high sea adventures as the Buccaneers. Meanwhile, Super Macho comes knocking at Disco Kid's door & onice Disco Kid opens the door, a sucker punch to the face by Super Macho Man had been greeted to him with a dizzying knock out. Super Macho Man breaks into Disco Kid, just in time to watch Bald Bull wins the title against Little Mac in convincing fashion, due to the lack of training Little Mac had, compare to the prepared training that Bald Bull had endured. Tirek & Sombra are busy on their vengeance while draining Lujuan's element First that easily, due to Lujuan being too busy, while quietly ambushing Starfire to drain her Element long with her powers, both Elements by Tirek to grew stronger. Lady X & Hector are flying on a course to bring about revenge both Angel Corps & Angel Force members. While the Dragon King, thou not much on vengeance, setting his sights at the Kingdom of Altena, checking on Tirek for the progress a bit, in which Dragon King said he went a little overboard by setting the Kingdom ablaze, while he drained Princess Angela & tied her & the guards up to bring them to the Nanman for asking them on removing the memories of the Altena name with huge ammount of cash. While Tirek & Sombra manage to sneak quietly to steal the Element's power from Numbuh 5, losing her knowledge of her own gadgets. But when Umulaut discovers Patricia & Sukanku returned to Mobius, working on their plan on understanding the villains without reformations, he warns the situation to Tirek, who warns the rest of the villains to avoid their missions of payback being ruined to be safe. During that time, the Angel Forces are inside doing some training while Tessa is on camera servalence, but Hector slowly sneaks inside & breaks Tessa's neck, before she had the chance to Alarm the group of Spinal's attack, with Lady X sneaking inside, Hector push the weights down on Leaf's neck after her weightlifting exercising to suffocate Leaf to death from breathing, but Noble suddenly notice this & try to stop them, only to get ambushed & finished off by Lady X, but the alarm was sounded off, leaving Hector to toss broken weight to stab Kiki to death before he & Lady X get away upon panic. But right now Patricia & Sukanku we're frustrated that they can't find a villain to talk with until now when they found Rick stabbed by corrupted blade by Charade who was being chased by Patricia & Sukanku, but they were talking to Charade to explain why, Charade was just following Inferno's orders who was the wielded of the Soul Edge & Charade is only protective with the wielder of the Soul Edge. Thinking that they thought it's even enough, they agree that only without killing each other is all fun & games & they let Charade go for now, much to his surprise that now he can rest peacefully until he is summoned again soon. At that time, Patricia & Sukanku takes Rick's body to the Nanman Tribe to get him revived, only to find Angela & the Witches as Snow Witches/Nanman Witches with no memories of the Altena & Tracer & May resting & waking up, feeling ok, despite Tracer's headache, due to having no memories of Spinal's attacks, that lead Patricia & Sukanku nowhere for now until they figure out which other Dark Bar villain is also easy to understand. Meanwhile, Fredrik & Ghastly ambushes Donkey Kong, knocking him dizzy while quietly stealing his stash of bananas from him, while Fredrok proceeds On helping Hellberus with his revenge plan. While Lord Tirek & Sombra continue their revenge journey by sneaking up to the back of the Pucca's Noodle Shop to proceed on draining her element to the point of Pucca' being too weak to even punch & the two villains, turning off the stove & set the sign to close as Pucca passed out. At Reiko's home, she was checking at the mirror, thinking that she might join the Angel Forces, while she is about to make a phone call to Sally, her neck was suddenly snapped silently by Lady X, who she leaves her body in order to fly to the Mobius Amazon to extract her master, Anestesia from the Florans' Tribe. Meanwhile Patricia & Sukanku found the PKMN Fort on fire, caused by Hauntwo when trying to achieve his revenge on avenging Maroter, Patricia & Sukanku try to negotiate things on how on Hauntwo will be happy, only for Hauntwo to responded that the least they can do is to leave both bodies of ChanChan & Weechamp to burn into ashes & then revive their souls back to life. Patricia & Sukanku think that it's more difficult than ever, while trying to conquer their fears of the bad futures, they have no choice but to accept Hauntwo's offer, in exchange of information about Lady X's journey to the Mobius Amazon, as the skunks leave Hauntwo in peace & head to the Mobius Amazon. However the attention of dark clouds have got the skunks attention in horror & quickly rushes there to try & figure out what happened. It's because 10 minutes earlier before the incident happen, it was revealed that it was Hellberus & Lord Fredrik who smashed the Piraka Chaos statue & battled Pantheon in a brutal fight, before Hellberus use the Dark Gate with the Death Effect on Pantheon to stop his heart, but Pantheon manages to punch them both out of the palace by freezing ice slide, but the two escaped, but not unharmed, when Piraka Chaos is dishonoured by the effects with a sudden lightning strike breaking the slide shattering it, causing both villains to crash, with Fredrik in the lake & with Hellberus in the ground, but both still survived & escaped with Hellberus still standing, but can barely. With the help of the Elder Gods, they taken Patricia & Sukanku to the Time Warp Room to go back 10 minutes to the past to warn Hellberus & Lord Fredrik of the upcoming storm & the dark future of another Mistake Event caused by Piraka Chaos' vengeful spirit. The two villains prepare themselves at first, until they saw the storm forming & quickly make their escape in a panic, thinking that even with Piraka Chaos as an orb, he can still cause problems. But it's for the best of the future as Patricia & Sukanku head back to the present to continue their journey to the Amazon while thinking on making Hellberus happy. Once they arrive, they discover that Floran Anesthesia was missing, according to the Florans, which its safe to assume that she was kidnapped by Lady X. While Lady X works on the Prototype potion cure for Anesthesia, Lord Tirek, King Sombra & Umlaut meet up to proceed with the plan, but much to their surprise that they just found out that Pearl was a married mother with Wade as his husband & Onyx as her baby boy. It changes Umlaut's revenge since they don't want to end a mother, so they decide to let Pearl live, while Tirek & Sombra slowly drain her element & her shadow power to make her light headed & pass out, sleeping. Tirek & Sombra give Umlaut a compromise on going after Sukanku Star instead By helping Cyberdemon. With Lady X, she had completed the potion & pours it on Anesthesia turning her back to her normal human self, with her neck stitched on & bandaged just to be safe, while getting calls that the rest including Hector & Bedmen almost completing their tasks, confirming that everyone is ready to proceed with Cyberdemon & Umlaut's revenge plan on finding Patricia & Sukanku for their final clash ambush. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes * Patricia the Skunk * Sukanku Star * Layla the FoxSkunk * Tracer * May * Meng Huo * Nanman Shaman * Kamimi * Kadri * Disco Kid * Little Mac * Lujuan the Panda * Reiko Hinomoto * Noble Rose * Starfire * Princess Angela * Leaf * Tessa * Kiki * Pantheon the Echidna * Priscilla the Echidna * Celestia * Luna * Spirit Wolf * Guardian of the Souls * Athena * Amethyst * Florans 'Dark Bar Residents' Villains *Cyberdemon (Main Central Antagonist/Wish revenge for his lost honor from his defeats, Wish to clain the head of Sukanku Star and Patricia the Skunk) *Spinal (Wish revenge to regain a new body for Nina Oxton, Either from Tracer or someone else) *Lord Tirek (Get his revenge against the Element of Harmony by draining their power to become what he was again.) *Lord Fredrik (Defeat the heroes who stopped his ice age, Including Donkey Kong as well as bringing down Piraka Chaos statues) *Ghastly King (Also wish to have revenge against Donkey Kong) *The Dragon King (Not much is known about his revenge. Possibility from the kingdom of Altena) *Umlaut (Defeat Pearl Star to scar the Star family name for destroying his master carnival invasion many years ago.) *King Sombra (Much like Tirek also wish to get his revenge against the Element of Harmony. Mainly the past Element of Harmony) *Hellberus (Get it revenge against Piraka Chaos by trying to kill off his son Pantheon Chaos) *Bedman (Get his revenge against Jack-O Valentine for abandoning the team, Willing to fill her mind with neverending nightmare) *Hauntwo (Get his revenge against the PKMN Fusion gang for defeating his friend "Maroter" many years ago.) *Super Macho Man (Get his revenge against Disco Kid for beating him twice.) *Bald Bull (Get his revenge against Little Mac for not only unmasking him in arm wrestling but also defeating and shaming him in countless accation.) *Charade (Want revenge against Rick the Crocodile. Nothing more outside of that.) *Lady X (Want revenge against Reiko and Noble Rose to avenge Anestesia) *Hector Abrhams (Want revenge against the Angel Corps and the Angel Forces for the lost of his comrades and partner "Llewellyn Travis" as well as his wife "Rin Li") Neutral *Animus (Chained in the Iron Madden for his uncontrolable murderous spree) *The Ba-Boom Triplets *Aeon Calcos/Lizardman *Rabid Heavy *Carol (Felt devistated from what happened to Steven Star after the fall of Hectare in the past.) *Pretty Bomber (Feel alone after her defeat) *Violet the Shy Girl *Stef *Captain LeFwee *Vanitus *King Midas the 2nd Trivia *This is the 3rd saga of the series to include a large number of villains from RP Past and Present. First being the Villain Take-Over Saga and Second being the Kingdom Hearts Saga. *Some of the characters in Neutral(Mainly Carol, Pretty Bomber, Violet the Shy Girl, Stef and King Midas the 2nd) are while good guys in some part, Appears in Neutral do to retirement. Having a similar fate to other characters including Yumi, Flame Princess and even Joyce Neon **Despite Carol being there, The rest of Steven reformed wives are currently unknown at the moment. Category:Saga